There Is Only One Remedy To Love More
by BV Reinheart
Summary: Katie is up late one night deciding if she should let the truth out and hurt one of her best friends... OR keep her silence and her heart desires remain unknown


Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' by J.K. Rowling! I wish! The plot's mine, there we go! So sue me if you got a problem with me owning the plot! {Figure of speech! Don't literally sue me or you'll get the stuffing beat outta you}  
  
I sat there overlooking the lake from the Gryffindor girls towers. I watched as the stars seem to just lay there, perfect and worriless. I began to cry, I was going to have to say goodbye to my best friend, the love of my life, but he'll never know that. How was I suppose to tell him that Ange wanted me to tell him tonight before it was too late, but I couldn't do that! What if he laughed at me, what if he thought I was joking? WHAT IF?!? I pulled my feet up on to the ledge and began to sob into my knees, I was going to miss him, A LOT! I didn't even hear anyone come up the stairs.   
  
"What's wrong Bell?" The voice stirred my thoughts, Oh god it was Oliver! Just the person I wanted to talk to with my eyes streaked with tears.  
  
"Nothing Wood, absolutely nothing." I smiled weakly.  
  
"School?" he supplied gently.  
  
"Sure." I sighed. He placed his large, strong hands on my cheeks and raised my face so I was looking directly into his sparkly brown eyes.   
  
"Bell?" He questioned.   
  
"What?" I answered.  
  
"What's really wrong?" He asked leaving his hands on my cheeks.  
  
"It's nothing Oliver." I snapped back.   
  
"Sure it Bell, you wouldn't be crying if it wasn't anything. And besides, a little birdie, not named Angelina, told me what you wanted to tell me something tonight."  
  
I played stupid and asked, "Oh is that so, if you're so smart what did I want to tell you."  
  
"Uh… Well… okay Bell you caught me. I don't know I was hoping to figure it out." He grinned embarrassed.  
  
"I knew you didn't know." I sassed back.  
  
"Ah… So there is something Miss Bell." He smirked back.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't have the damnedest clue as to what it was!" I said. He brushed my hair out of my face.  
  
"Try me, Katie, try me." He said with watery eyes, "It hurts me to see you like this, you're upset and there's nothing I can do about it!"  
  
"Oh Oliver, Ange and Alicia want me to tell this secret thing to someone, I don't want to, but I kinda hafta." I spilled.  
  
"What kinda secret thing?" He asked.  
  
"The hardest kinda secret to hold." I whispered.  
  
"Which is…?" He whispered leaning closer to me.  
  
"The truth, it's the hardest secret to hold, because you want it to be out, but it's better off inside sometimes." I rambled as a smile crept on to Oliver's face.  
  
"I know how that feels Bell, you wanna open up and release it but if you do, it may hurt people. Kinda like when Angie shook the butterbeer bottle, when it opened the glass shattered and cut Alicia's face." He said. I looked at him he smiled serenely upon me.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel too Wood!"  
  
"Let it out before it kills you…"  
  
"But you just said it'll hurt someone!"  
  
"Kate, it might not, in the end it might hurt you instead. Which one suffered more damage in the end? Alicia or the bottle? The bottle it never came back to normal" Oliver said with passionate eyes.   
  
I looked up at him and all of a sudden I heard Angelina singing karaokee upstairs to Josh Grobin's You're Still You.  
  
Through the darkness. I can see your light. And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized I idolize just you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done you're still you, after all, you're still you.  
  
I damned Ange to hell! Ange knew I was here! On the other hand she must of known I needed strength. I looked up to Oliver, but before I could say anything he opened his mouth.  
  
"Katie, you know what that song is making me realize?"  
  
"What Oliver?" I asked softly, I almost told him what was up with me.  
  
"I realized that you are still you, you haven't played me up like a lota other girls do. You've stayed true to yourself and me. Kate I want you to know I appreciate that."  
  
"I've always been honest with my friends I wouldn't have it any other way." I responded looking at him.  
  
"Oh Bell, then why aren't you being honest with me now?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"This time's different Oliver, I wish I could but for my sake and the other person's sake I have to not say anything." I responded.  
  
"Is some thing up with Ange or Alicia?" He asked worried.  
  
"No Oliver, they're fine, it's just….."  
  
"It's just what?" he prompted.  
  
"Fine you win!" I cried out.  
  
"Win what Kate?" Oliver asked.  
  
"The truth you want it you got it!" I spit out through my tears.  
  
Oliver sat down behind me and picked me up gently, placing me in his lap. He stroked my hair and wiped my tears on his hand. I felt awkwardly safe and calm in his arms. My tears stopped rather fast.  
  
"Bell, if you don't want me to know that's fine."  
  
"You have to find out that's just it!"  
  
"What? Oh I get it, you want me to find out the truth. So what is it Bell?" He asked.  
  
I could feel it, he was smiling. Oliver emotions always felt a certain way when he held me. Whenever he was thrilled about Quidditch he'd feel like a bird diving downward with a rush of air going upward. When he was angry he tightened up and I feel uncomfortable. When he was sad he felt lost, I could tell. Now he was definitely happy and smiling.  
  
"Well Wood I have to tell one of my good guy friends I want more than a friendship." I sighed.  
  
Wood whispered "I know how that is, I've been trying to cough up the courage to tell one of my friends I want more from her too."  
  
"You are never weak and scared Oliver what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Bell, go on, maybe I'll find some strength in you." He said softly into my ear.  
  
He had his eye on someone, probably Ange, she was just like him! Athletic, Good at singing, Pretty, and let's face it Oliver personality: Go for it, no ifs ands or buts. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Well, Oliver, it's just I don't want to damage my friendship with him." I said, quietly.  
  
"I know how that is too!" He laughed.  
  
"Well Oliver, you see the guy I got to tell, is… well… you." I said almost inaudible.  
  
"Me?" He whispered back.  
  
"You, Oliver but understand it's not what it looks…."  
  
"Kate, be quiet," He said softly, "it's kinda funny Bell, the girl I had to talk to was you too!" Oliver said chuckling.  
  
"Well isn't that ironic…" I started  
  
"Shh Bell, look a falling star…"   
  
I looked and sure enough one of the stars fell out of the sky. It streaked across the sky placing a beautiful line of what looked like glitter in the sky. It was so beautiful!   
  
"Make a wish Bell." Oliver whispered.  
  
I said, "You saw it. It's yours."   
  
He said, "I think we're going to wish for the same thing, Katie."  
  
I turned around and asked, "What's that?"  
  
He answered, "I wished you'd kiss me."  
  
I looked at him with a puzzled glance. He wanted me to do WHAT!  
  
"Alright Wood…" I whispered very quietly.  
  
I leaned over and grabbed his shoulders for balance. I came closer and closer then I pressed my lips on his strong lips. He returned my gesture with loads of passion. I was absorbing the taste of his lips, I didn't want this moment to end. Oliver's tongue darted out to taste a bit of my lips. I nearly died from dizziness. It felt so damn good. We broke a few minuets later we needed our breath back.   
  
"Katie, I want you to know, I've always been infatuated with you, 'specially since last year."  
  
"Really? Me? Why me? why not Angie? What makes me so special?" I asked  
  
"Just that Bell, your modesty and integrity, you're honest and lots of fun and let's face it a huge flirt!" Oliver laughed.  
  
"Flirt? Me? No, now that one's definatly Alicia!" I laughed back.   
  
"Well Bell, just remember it's not good bye, it's so long, we will meet again. I know those words, will break your heart but you gotta be strong. Cuz there is no other love like ours. It hurts that something this strong will be gone for a bit, but you gotta endure Bell." Oliver stared into my eyes.  
  
They searched for a deeper meaning, but I knew he would keep well on his promises. He was so special! For reassurance on his promise I leaned in to kiss him again. His lips met mine fully and in doing so reassured me that I was loved. I remembered Angelina once telling me that when ever you are down and feel that you can't love anymore, there is only one remedy to heal it… and that is to love more than before.  
  
"I love you always Oliver." I whispered as the stars continued to shoot across the sky. 


End file.
